La elección
by Lady Orapma
Summary: Epoca marauder. Slash SeverusJames. James quiere a Severus y él lo sabe, ambos mantienen una relación a escondidas. Pero Snape a tomado una decision, James y su casa no son compatibles.


_Aviso: Slash si no te gusta no sigas leyendo._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece._

_Bueno, este es mi primer y seguramente el último fanfic de la pareja Severus/James, ya que no es una de mis parejas favoritas (para mi James solo puede estar con Lily) . Pero esta vez he hecho una excepcion y creo que no me ha quedado mal, asi que epero que lo disfruten._

**La elección**

Severus Snape miró el reloj de la sala común de Slytherin. Las seis… era la hora. Se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba, dejando a un lado el libro de pociones que estaba leyendo, ya había tomado una decisión, y cuando Severus Snape decidía algo nada ni nadie le podía hacer cambiar de idea.

- ¿James, adonde vas?

James Potter tropezó con la capa invisible que lo cubría y cayó ruidosamente al suelo, la voz de su amigo le había pillado por sorpresa. Sirius Black se encontraba solo en la sala común leyendo un libro, y había descubierto a su amigo sin ni siquiera parar de leer.

- ¿Cómo me has descubierto? – Preguntó impresionado James mientras intentaba deshacerse de la capa que se encontraba enredada en su cuerpo.

- Fácil… he oído tus pasos. – Dijo Sirius dejando el libro a un lado y dirigiendo la mirada a su amigo. – A mi no puedes engañarme Prongs.

James suspiró, era imposible engañar a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Adonde vas? – Preguntó Sirius poniéndose de morros. James se sonrojo y Sirius comprendió. - ¡Oh, no! James…

- Me voy llego tarde. – Murmuro sonrojado mientras se ponía de pie. – Hasta luego Padfood.

- ¡James! – Pero él ya salía apresuradamente dejando a su amigo suspirando enfadado ¿Seria posible librar a James de su estúpida obsesión¿Por qué tenia el chico entre tanta gente estar loco justamente… por él? Sirius hizo una mueca de asco.

FLASH BACK

_- James, James… ¡JAMES DESPIERTA!_

_Su amigo despertó sobresaltado._

_- Padfood… ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto medio dormido. - ¿Por qué me despiertas?_

_Sirius miraba a su compañero asustado._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien Prongs?_

_- ¿Por qué…?_

_- ¿En que soñabas? – Preguntó Sirius con una extraña mirada._

_James miro a su amigo sorprendido._

_- ¿En que soñaba? - Al cabo de un instante recordó su sueño y bajo disimuladamente la mirada sonrojándose. - ¿Por…?_

_- Es… que… mientras dormías no parabas de repetir… "Severus"_

_James se sonrojo aún más, algo atípico en él, lo que sorprendió a su amigo._

_- James… - Sirius miró a su amigo a los ojos. - ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?_

FIN FLASH BACK

Una vez fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor, James se dirigió a toda prisa hacia las mazmorras. Sabia que ha Sirius no le hacían gracia sus sentimientos por Severus, pero James no podía negárselo más, hacia tiempo que sentía algo especial por el Slytherin.

Y así se lo había confesado finalmente al chico.

FLASH BACK

_James había conseguido deshacerse de sus amigos. Aun no sabia como, pero ahora se encontraba libre de los merodeadores por un rato, era su oportunidad. Saco el mapa del merodeador de un bolsillo y busco la marca que ponía "Severus Snape". El chico se encontraba solo por un pasillo, y James se dirigió hacia allí. Cuando estuvo cerca guardó el mapa y le salió al paso. Allí estaba, James se encontró cara a cara con un joven de su misma altura. Delgado y pálido, de lacio cabello negro, un poco largo, y ojos profundamente oscuros, aquellos ojos que le robaban el sueño. El chico le miró sorprendido, no de manera demasiado grata, y luego le dirigió una mirada de odio._

_- Potter… - Dijo con odio e ironía mientras arrastraba las palabras._

_James inspiró fuerte, no seria fácil, pero él era un Gryffindor y era valiente y tenaz._

_- Te buscaba Snape. – Dijo acercándose al chico que hizo una extraña mueca._

_Decididamente no iba a ser fácil declararse a Snape…_

FIN FLASH BACK

- Snape…

El chico que estaba a punto de salir por el retrato de la puerta se giró a ver quien lo llamaba. Ante él se alzaba un atractivo rubio mayor que él.

- ¿Quieres algo Malfoy?

- Vamos Sevy, no seas tan arisco. Solo quería hablar contigo.

Snape se relajo un poco, nunca se había llevado muy bien con Lucius Malfoy, en realidad… nunca se había llevado muy bien con nadie. En Slytherin le respetaban, pero el mismo se mantenía apartado y solitario, nunca había sido muy sociable. Lucius era alguien muy respetado y temido, nunca habían tenido relación alguna, pero últimamente había cierta camaradería entre ambos. Se parecían más de lo que habían imaginado, y su objetivo era el mismo… poder. Severus sonrió fríamente.

- Estoy ocupado Malfoy.

Diciendo esto volteó y salio por el retrato. Se encaminó a las mazmorras… donde le esperaban.

FLASH BACK

_Severus no sabía muy bien como había pasado. Él estaba discutiendo con Potter, notó al chico extraño, más amable de lo habitual, cuando de repente y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, el chico se encontraba besándolo con pasión mientras lo empujaba contra la pared. Sorprendido no respondió al beso, pero tampoco alejo al chico. El suave aroma de James lo embargo, su tacto era calido… y Severus era incapaz de moverle. Finalmente el Gryffindor se apartó un poco._

_- Snape…_

_- …_

_Ambos se miraron, y James le volvió a besar, esta vez más lentamente. Sus labios eran calidos, suaves, su tacto era adictivo, y aunque Severus siempre había considerado al chico un idiota prepotente, la verdad es que no se estaba nada mal en sus brazos. Finalmente empezó a responder al beso, y sus lenguas se juntaron calidamente rozándose, intentando investigar la boca ajena… Se volvieron a separar para juntarse de nuevo casi al instante. A Severus no le hacia gracia estar entre la pared y James Potter, harto de verse dominado por el Gryffinfor, saco una fuerza desconocida para muchos y de un empujón cambio los papeles, dejando esta vez a Potter entre la pared y su cuerpo, cosa que a este no pareció importarle._

_- ¿A que viene esto Potter? – Pregunto cuando finalmente rompió el beso._

_James recuperó el aliento antes de mirar fijamente a los oscuros pozos que eran los ojos de Snape._

_- Se debe a que es algo que hace mucho que deseo, algo que me ha quitado el sueño innumerables noches._

_James volvió a atraer a Severus hacia si para besarlo, este no se resistió y se dejo abrazar._

_- Te quiero Snape, sal conmigo._

_Esto sorprendió aun más al Slytherin ¿Qué saliera con él? Severus iba a rechazarle, pero James lo abrazo y volvió a besarlo. No se estaba mal allí, no… en realidad no se estaba nada mal. Se apretó más contra el Gryffindor que soltó un gemidito._

_- ¿Y…¿Cuál es tu respuesta Severus? – Pregunto un esperanzado Potter._

_- … se podría intentar. – Murmuró el Slytherin. Se estaba bien en aquel lugar ¿y que podía él perder?_

_James sonrió. Y lo volvió a besar con renovada pasión. Le amaba, le deseaba, y ahora… era su pareja._

FIN FLASH BACK

Cuando Severus llegó al lugar de su cita por un instante lo creyó vacío, pero fue entonces cuando de un rincón apareció un atractivo chico con gafas.

- James…

El chico se acercó a Severus y lo abrazó con cariño. Pero Severus no respondió a su abrazo, pocas veces lo hacia. El chico se separo y lo miro con amor.

- Te añoraba… hoy no te he visto en todo el día.

- …

James le miro. Severus no era muy cariñoso. Disfrutaba el silencio y la soledad… pero ese día el Slytherin se mostraba mas frío de lo habitual. Ambos chicos llevaban ya siete meses juntos, y James le amaba aun más que el primer día. Había aprendido a amar sus defectos y sus virtudes, a conocerlo… y ahora al observarlo vio que algo no andaba bien. No había nada inusual en su aspecto. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta, el uniforme del colegio en su lugar, sin el suéter, pero con la camisa bien puesta y la corbata de Slytherin perfectamente anudada. Su actitud no distaba mucho de la habitual, y su mirada, como de costumbre, no dejaba distinguir sus sentimientos. Nada extraño… pero James sabia que algo no iba bien.

- ¿Severus?

- Tenemos que hablar. – Murmuró fríamente.

James no protestó, con Severus era inútil, siguió a su novio que lo llevo a la sala de los menesteres y ambos entraron. Era una sala con dos cómodos sillones, de aspecto bastante Slytherin. James suspiró, estaba muy distinta a la primera vez que entró allí con Snape. El día que hicieron el amor por primera vez.

FLASH BACK

_James se encontraba muy juguetón ese día, había empezando jugando, y finalmente había arrastrado a su pareja hasta allí, la sala de los menesteres. James seguía besándolo, Severus miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en un amplio dormitorio. Sonrió lascivamente al imaginar que hacían allí. James estaba muy excitado, despacio, empujó al Slytherin sobre la cama, quedando arriba. Severus iba a quejarse, pero las manos de James se escurrieron suavemente por debajo de su camisa dejándole sin habla, sus manos eran calidas, sus caricias suaves... El Gryffindor siguió subiendo la mano hasta encontrar un pezón, que empezó a acariciar y rodear con los dedos. Con la boca mordía el labio de Severus mientras su lengua seguía jugando en su boca. El Slytherin atrajo más a James, sujetándole la cabeza. El chico gimió sin poder evitarlo, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en la boca de Severus que posesivamente le había usurpado el mando, y lo tomaba como suyo. Las caricias de James siguieron recorriendo su torso, rozando los pezones, acariciando, masajeando... Severus se arqueó de placer. Toda su piel respondía al toque, suave y ansioso. Severus fijo su mirada en el chico y de repente tocar al Gryffindor se convirtió en se único pensamiento._

_Severus empujo a James situándose sobre él y le quitó la camisa, arrojándola al suelo, de inmediato se volvió a acercar para besar y morder su piel, mientras el otro chico se arqueaba de placer. Parecía imposible que Severus Snape, serpiente fría y calculadora donde las haya, pudiera resultar tan pasional. Las manos de Severus se perdían por el cuerpo de James, hasta que el otro chico volvió a tomar el mando posesionándose encima._

_- Te quiero Severus, y quiero tenerte._

_Severus sonrió con una mezcla de ironía y cariño. En toda su vida nadie le había dicho nada igual, no con tanta ternura, no James. El Gryffindor tenia su mirada fija en los oscuros ojos de Snape, mirándole excitado y dulce al mismo tiempo. Snape sonrió para si mismo al contemplar la adoración del muchacho hacia él._

_James se bajo un momento de la cama y empezó a quitarse la ropa, quedando solo en boxers. Severus no se movió, se quedo observándolo. El chico estaba muy bien, aquella piel morena, tan diferente a su palidez… Él chico le miró con sus ojos marrones y se acercó felinamente y empezó a quitarle la ropa, Severus le dejó hacer…_

_Las manos de James diestras y seguras dejaban pequeñas caricias descuidadamente, dejándolo con ganas de más. No pudo evitar un suspiro, cansado ya de esperar, atrajo a James hacia sí soltando un gruñido de impaciencia. El chico rió cuando Severus lo apretó entre sus brazos._

_- ¿Impaciente Severus?_

_- La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes Potter._

_Pronto ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos revolcándose sobre la ya desecha cama. James se encontraba sobre Severus. Snape abrió más sus piernas para dejar espacio libre y poder acercar más a James, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, dejando que sus manos vagasen solas hacia su culo._

_James dio un salto, cuando sin aviso uno de los dedos de Severus se aventuró en su interior. Eso no era lo que el merodeador había planeado…_

_- Ssshhhhhhhh… - Snape sonrió irónicamente mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su acompañante. – Tranquilízate, James._

_- Severus… yo…_

_¡Nooo¡Así no era como tenían que salir las cosas¡Era él quien tenía que poseer a Snape, no al revés! Pero James había estado muy equivocado si había creído que seria tan fácil someter al Slytherin. Puede que fuera delgado y no de constitución fuerte, pero Severus no era nada sumiso._

_Otro dedo se introdujo en el interior de James, quien se tensó, se sentía incomodo. Severus se dio cuenta y lo tumbó en la cama colocándose sobre él, sin sacar los dedos de su interior. Snape metió otro dedo y el chico soltó un quejido mientras se abrazaba a Severus, estaba nervioso. De repente el Slytherin empezó a mover los dedos en su interior, lo que pronto hizo soltar suaves gemidos al Gryffindor, que se quejo cuando estos le abandonaron._

_Pero el chico no pudo quejarse mucho por la perdida, ya que Severus se posicionó rápidamente y pronto algo mayor los substituyó. James soltó un quejido mientras se agarraba con fuerza a Severus, este se quedo quieto hasta que noto como James se relajaba. Antes de continuar Severus se acercó a su boca para besarle, aquello tranquilizó al chico. Le cogió una mano con la suya, entrelazándolas._

_Severus empezó a moverse en su interior, y pronto en ambas mentes solo había placer, sus manos tocaban todo lo que se ponía a su alcance, mientras su ritmo se iba acompasando y volviéndose mas rápido._

_Severus llevo su mano hasta el miembro de James y empezó a acariciarlo al ritmo de las embestidas, hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron al orgasmo._

_Severus salio del interior de su amante y se dejó caer a su lado._

_- Te quiero Sev. – Murmuró James._

_Snape lo miró un instante, y haciendo lo impensable, se abrazó a él._

FIN FLASH BACK

Severus miró a James. Aquel chico era atractivo, inteligente, buen deportista, simpático… y estaba loco por él. Severus sonrió, entre montones de admiradoras (y admiradores), Potter había ido a fijarse justamente en él. Los merodeadores nunca le habían caído bien. Potter le parecía un creído, Black un idiota presuntuoso, Pettegrew un estúpido pelota, y Lupin que era el único con algo de sentido común no tenia la suficiente personalidad como para controlar a sus amigos.

Y James Potter había ido a enamorarse de él, de Severus Snape, de alguien completamente diferente al alborotador Gryffindor. Y James había sido la primera persona en mostrarle afecto, en mostrarle amor…

- Sev… ¿Qué sucede¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Severus le miró sin responder, se acercó al joven y le besó, un beso suave y corto. Luego le miro a los ojos. Lo sentía, James le quería sinceramente, y él se sentía bien a su lado… pero había tomado una decisión.

Remus entró en la sala común y se encontró a Sirius leyendo solo.

- ¿Paddy¿Y James?

Sirius suspiro enfadado, James… últimamente su inseparable amigo estaba poco con él.

- Imagina.

Remus suspiro.

- ¿Esta con Snape?

- … - Remus se sentó junto a Sirius y este tiró el libro que había estado leyendo. – De nuevo con Snivelius. Ese tío no me gusta.

Remus tardo un poco en responder. No quería meterse en la relación de su amigo, pero la verdad es que a él tampoco le gustaba nada el Slytherin, temía que al final la cosa acabara mal. Y sabía que si era así, el peor parado seria James.

- La verdad es que a mi tampoco me hace gracia, Paddy, pero no podemos hacer nada. James sabe cuidarse.

- Lo se, Moonny.

Petter Pettigrew entró en la sala común.

- Remus te buscaba ¿me puedes ayudar con el trabajo de transformaciones?

- Claro Wortmail. – El chico se giró a Sirius. – Y Paddy también.

- …

- James…

El chico le miró.

- He decidido dar por acabada nuestra relación.

La expresión de Snape no varió, pero James de pronto se quedo como si le hubiera alcanzado un rayo.

- ¿Qué…?

- Hemos roto, James, lo siento.

- Pero Severus… - El chico se levantó del sofá donde se encontraba sentado y se aproximo a Severus que se encontraba de pie. – Yo… yo te quiero.

Su mirada era suplicante, y llego hasta lo más hondo del corazón de Snape, pero el no lo dejo notar, nada en su semblante cambió. Impasible, imperturbable…

- Lo se.

- ¿Entonces…? – Parecía a punto de llorar, pero se resistía a dejar salir sus lágrimas. Era orgulloso. - ¿No me amas¿No sientas nada por mi, nada?

- Nunca he dicho amarte. – Las palabras sonaron como fríos puñales atravesando el corazón de James. – No diré que no siento nada por ti, pero sea lo que sea lo que yo sienta, no cambiará mi decisión. Esto es un adiós.

James estaba desesperado y confuso. Por un lado confesaba sentir algo por él, y por otro lo dejaba para siempre. Y lo peor de todo, es que sabia que Severus no cambiaria su decisión. Sus ojos empezaban a empañarse sin que pudiera evitarlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? Tú eres Gryffindor. Nuestra relación se ha mantenido en secreto, pero corren rumores, y no me interesa. – James le miraba con los ojos desorbitados ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? – En Slytherin me respetan, y empiezo a codearme con gente cuyo respeto me conviene mantener, no puedo salir con un Gryffindor y menos contigo, tengo una reputación que conservar.

James le abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas, intentando aplacar así el dolor de su corazón herido y de su maltrecho orgullo, pero no lo consiguió. Y un par de lágrimas fugitivas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que rompes conmigo por tu estúpida reputación¿Para mantener tu imagen?

- Así es.

James le volvió a abofetear, pero Snape ni se inmuto. Lo merecía y lo sabía. James estaba destrozado, su corazón hecho pedazos, y él era el culpable. Severus lo sabía, y a una parte de él le dolía. Pero, entre James y Slytherin, había elegido a su casa, y no había vuelta atrás.

- Te odio Snape. No sabes lo mucho que te odio.

- Lo siento. – Su voz era sincera, por un día había decidido abandonar su ironía, pero sabía que aunque lo sintiera eso no cambiaria nada. Y James también lo sabía.

- Te he querido más que a nadie… nunca volveré a querer a nadie así… - Su voz era una mezcla entre furia y tristeza. Las lágrimas pugnaban con salir. – Y por eso mismo ahora te odio más de lo que creí posible.

Snape no respondió, seguía inalterable aunque en el fondo las palabras del que era ya su ex-novio, le perforaran el corazón.

- Hubiera aceptado cualquier otra razón… - sollozó James, antes de alejarse de Snape, y salir de la habitación corriendo, dejando a Severus solo.

James corrió sin parar hasta llegar a Gryffindor y una vez allí se precipitó hasta su habitación, al entrar buscó a su alrededor con la mirada hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, Sirius acababa de llegar, y se encontraba sentado en su cama. James corrió hacia su amigo y lo abrazó, dejando salir el torrente de lágrimas que había estado ocultando. Sirius se sorprendió ante la reacción de su compañero, pero se apresuró en abrazarlo fuertemente intentando calmar su temblor. No dijo nada, no preguntó tampoco. Sabia que no era el momento, se limito a abrazar a su mejor amigo, y James lo agradeció.

Remus y Petter salieron del cuarto silenciosamente. James necesitaba ahora tranquilidad, más adelante ambos chicos tendrían la oportunidad de apoyar a su amigo.

Y James lloró, lloró hasta hartarse, hasta conseguir tranquilizar a su alma rota.

Severus abandonó la habitación poco después que su compañero. No valía la pena sentir remordimientos, se dirigió directamente a Slytherin, ignorando el malestar de su corazón, negándose el lamento de su alma… se dirigió a su casa sin perder la compostura, y al verle nadie pudo imaginar la reciente ruptura, y nadie, ni el mismo, fue capaz de ver su corazón quebrado en pedazos.

- Severus…

Snape vio a Malfoy que le llamaba, y acudió a su lado silenciosamente.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que sabía como conseguir poder? Dime Snape ¿te interesaría conocer a una persona capaz de proporcionarte el poder que deseas?

Severus sonrió, poder… esa era la palabra mágica. Miró a Malfoy y le sonrió irónicamente, aquel tipo empezaba a caerle bien.

El tiempo pasa, transcurre sin preguntar… James consiguió recuperarse, y fijo su mirada en una bella joven, Lili Evans. El mismo sabía que nunca podría amarla como había amado a Severus, sus amigos lo sabían, incluso el propio Snape lo sabia… aun así nadie podría negar su afecto por la joven. En cuanto a Severus… James jamás le pudo perdonar. Pero si había alguien que odiaba a Severus con toda su alma, ese era Sirius. Su amigo Remus dijo varias veces que el odio de Black superaba con mucho el de James, y es que según Lupin, este jamás podría olvidar el daño que le había hecho a su camarada. Y seguramente Remus tenía razón.

Severus siguió su camino, alejándose cada vez más del Gryffindor. Al lado de Lucius se unió a un poderoso mago, el Señor Tenebroso, que les podía proporcionar el poder que ellos tanto ansiaban.

Pasaron los años, hasta una oscura e inolvidable noche. Snape, como fiel mortífago había corrido a su señor a contarle la profecía que había oído, pero hasta aquella noche no supo las consecuencias de sus actos. Hasta que lo escuchó, todos hablaban de ello "Los Potter… su hijo Harry…" Snape ni siquiera sabía que James había tenido un hijo. Y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir lo sucedido, y saber… que había sido culpa suya. Fue entonces, y solo entonces cuando descubrió lo que había intentado ocultar tanto tiempo, lo que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su alma… Solo al perder para siempre a James, solo tras su muerte… descubrió que lo amaba, que siempre lo había amado.

Esa noche Snape no pudo parar de llorar, por primera vez en más de una década lloró… lloró sin poder contener ni una sola de las lágrimas que se deslizaron silenciosamente por su pálido rostro mientras se encogía en un oscuro rincón. Ahora y siempre… estaría solo… solo en la oscuridad que el mismo había creado.

FIN

_Que triste... snif... ¿que os ha parecido?¿Os ha gustado? Dejad reviews xfa._


End file.
